I Love You Too, Senpai
by Aliza Shiroyuki
Summary: Di bawah pohon itu, terakhir kali ia melihat orang itu. Just a little story about Kise and Kasamatsu that I make. I hope you'll read and enjoying it.


**I Love You Too, Senpai**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: That's just too many, I can't write that 1 by 1**

**Yang pasti, DLDR**

"Kise-kun, cepat."

Dengan sedikit tergesa Kise berlari menuju temannya. "_Gomen,_ Kurokocchi. Yukataku terlalu panjang, jadi susah untuk berjalan."

"Kalau begitu pakai baju biasa saja, biar tidak merepotkan." sahut lelaki yang dipanggilnya Kurokocchi itu.

"Jahat."

"Aku tidak jahat. Kalau aku jahat, aku sudah meninggalkan Kise-kun sendirian di sini dari tadi." elak Kuroko, wajah _emotionless_nya tetap tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi kan nggak harus gitu juga. Gimana kalau Kurokocchi sekarang membantuku menggulung yukataku, supaya lebih cepat. Yukata ini panjang sekali, aku tidak bisa menggulungnya sendiri. Ayolah Kurokocchi, bantu aku. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu." rengek Kise panjang lebar.

"Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi. Yang lain sudah menunggu di belakang kuil. Katanya kalau dari sana kembang apinya bisa terlihat lebih jelas." kata Kuroko, tak acuh pada rengekan Kise.

Dengan masih sedikit terisak, Kise menggulung yukatanya. Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit untuk menyelesaikannya, karena Kise tidak menginginkan yukatanya kusut. Setelah selesai, Kise mengikuti Kuroko bagai anak bebek yang membuntuti induknya. Sesekali mereka berhenti karena yukata yang digunakan Kise melorot dan tersangkut.

Setelah berkali-kali berhenti, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, plus Momoi minus Kuroko dan Kise, sudah duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing. Tidak lupa, cemilan-cemilan sudah bertebaran di depan mereka. Bahkan Murasakibara sepertinya sudah lama memulai ritual makan-makannya, karena bukan cemilan lagi yang bertebaran di depannya, tetapi bungkus-bungkus cemilan.

"Kise-kun, kau mau duduk di mana?" tanya Kuroko.

Lelaki bersurai kuning itu hanya terdiam, seakan tidak mendengar perkataan temannya. Kedua bola mata _gold_nya tidak berhenti menatap sebuah pohon besar yang berada tidak jauh darinya, seakan terbius oleh keberadaan pohon itu. Suara meriah yang ditimbulkan teman-temannya dan kembang api pun tidak membuat bola matanya bergeser sedikitpun.

Setitik demi setitik air mengalir di pipinya. Pohon itu. Di bawah pohon itu, terakhir kali ia melihat orang itu.

* * *

"Kise, sampai kapan kau mau mengurusi yukata bodohmu itu. Kalau kau tidak cepat, akan kami tinggal."

"Senpai kejam. Padahal aku sudah sengaja mengenakan yukata ini. Daripada berteriak seperti itu, setidaknya bantu aku." rengek Kise.

Lelaki yang dipanggilnya senpai itu hanya memalingkan wajah, sama sekali tidak berniat membantunya. Tapi, Kise tak mau kalah. Semakin senpainya itu berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan, semakin kencang ia merengek. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati senpainya itu meminta teman-temannya yang lain untuk pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Sini kubantu." sahutnya setelah teman-temannya tidak terlihat.

"Hehe.. _Thanks_, senpai."

"Sial, panjang sekali. Hei, Kise. Sebenarnya yang kau pakai ini yukata atau gaun pengantin. Panjangnya nggak kalah sama leher jerapah." umpat sang senpai.

Si empunya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah senpainya. Jarang-jarang dia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengerjai sekaligus menyuruh-nyuruh senpainya yang galak itu. Biasanya, jangankan mengerjai, jika ia melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan, tendangan maut sang senpai akan mendarat dengan manis di pantatnya.

"Sudah. Lain kali kalau hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, kau akan benar-benar kutinggal."

Kata-kata itu menyadarkan Kise kembali dari lamunannya. "Aku janji, _lain kali_ itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." sahutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong sekarang kita akan ke mana, senpai?" tanya Kise.

"Tentu saja pergi ke tempat yang lain." jawab sang senpai.

"Ke tempat yang lain itu, apa kau tahu tempatnya, Kasamatsu-senpai?" tanya Kise lagi.

Melihat wajah sang senpai, Kise tahu bahwa mereka hanya akan berkeliling tidak jelas sambil mencari teman-temannya yang lain. Ia ingin sekali tertawa. Karena itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Kasamatsu-senpai _speechless_, benar-benar _speechless_ sampai sang senpai sendiri pun menyadarinya.

'_Mukanya memerah, seperti kepiting rebus. Lucu sekali._' batin Kise, sambil berusaha menahan tawanya yang sudah di ujung bibir.

"Daripada kau sibuk menertawaiku, lebih baik sekarang kau berlari mengelilingi _stand-stand_ yang ada sambil mencari anggota yang lain. Kuberi kau waktu sepuluh menit. Kumpulkan semuanya di situ." perintah Kasamatsu-senpai, sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon besar di pojok pekarangan kuil. Aura gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya. Senyumnya terlihat begitu 'menyakitkan'. Kedua bola matanya seakan hendak keluar dari kelopaknya.

Seketika Kise ciut. Keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kise berlari ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang terlihat seperti sebuah barikade manusia yang tidak dapat ditembus.

'_Sial. Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini. Padahal tujuanku ke sini kan hanya untuk menikmati kembang api, bukan untuk latihan._' batin Kise kesal.

Kekesalannya tidak hanya sampai di situ. Yukatanya yang terlalu panjang membuatnya berkali-kali jatuh, entah karena tersangkut atau terinjak. Rasanya bahkan lebih dari 'berkali-kali', karena tanpa disadari yukatanya telah berlubang di banyak tempat. Akhirnya dengan pasrah dan berat hati, Kise melepaskan yukatanya. Ternyata, sejak awal dia telah memakai baju _casual_ di balik yukatanya.

Dengan terengah-engah, Kise kembali melakukan pencariannya. Tapi, hanya dengan melepas yukatanya tidak membuat Kise lebih mudah melakukan pencarian. Karena semakin lama kerumunan tersebut semakin bertambah ramai. Belum lagi, ia juga harus meladeni para fans-nya yang tidak sengaja ia temui.

Setelah berjuang dengan keras, ia akhirnya sampai di seberang kerumunan. Tapi, tak satupun anggota lain dilihatnya.

Rasa pasrah menyelimuti diri Kise. Tapi, setitik rasa takut dalam hatinya membuat sang pria bersurai kuning ini lebih memilih untuk melakukan pencarian lagi daripada harus terkena tendangan maut sang senpai.

Setengah jam telah berlalu. Kakinya pun sudah tidak sanggup untuk berlari lagi. Akhirnya, dengan pasrah Kise kembali ke tempat Kasamatsu-senpai menunggunya.

Badannya gemetar, antara takut dan kelelahan. Keringatnya pun telah tercucur deras, membuatnya terlihat seakan baru mandi.

Di bawah pohon itu, samar terlihat Kasamatsu-senpai yang sedang bersandar sambil menatap langit. Langkahnya yang terseok-seok sepertinya membuat Kasamatsu-senpai menyadari kedatangannya.

"_Gomen_, senpai. Aku tidak menemukan siapapun diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu. Aku lelah. Izinkan aku beristirahat sebentar." pinta Kise.

Tetapi, lawan bicaranya itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya diam terpaku. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Kasamatsu-senpai menariknya. Dengan pelan ia meletakkan kepala Kise di atas pangkuannya. "Istirahatlah sebentar, setelah itu lanjutkan pencarianmu."

Tubuhnya yang kelelahan membuat Kise tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Kesunyian membuat suara detak jantungnya terdengar dengan jelas. Sangat jelas. Begitu keras dan cepat. Otaknya memerintahkannya untuk bangun, tetapi tubuhnya menolak.

Entah kenapa, tubuhnya terasa begitu hangat. Rasanya sangat nyaman. Wajahnya terasa panas dan berdetak. Tunggu, berdetak? Sejak kapan wajahnya bisa berdetak? Rasa tenang dan nyaman yang dirasakannya membuat Kise sedikit demi sedikit bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kehangatan yang dirasakan tubuhnya bukan datang dengan sendirinya, tetapi datang dari tubuh Kasamatsu-senpai yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Dan detak di wajahnya adalah detak dari jantung Kasamatsu-senpai. Sama seperti detak jantungnya, detak jantung Kasamatsu-senpai terasa begitu cepat.

Sepertinya Kasamatsu-senpai tidak menyadari bahwa Kise masih terjaga, karena ia mulai bicara sendiri. "Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata memang hal itu yang kurasakan. Kau yang bodoh ini, bisa membuatku merasakannya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kasamatsu-senpai terdiam. Tetapi ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya, bahkan ia memeluk Kise dengan lebih erat.

Kise merasakan setitik demi setitik air membasahi rambutnya.

Hujankah?

Tapi, kalau memang hujan, kenapa hanya kepalanya saja?

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, Kise mendengar sebuah isakan.

'_Kasamatsu-senpai?_' tanyanya dalam hati.

Isakan itu terdengar semakin keras.

"Sial, kenapa aku menangis? Aku bukan laki-laki payah. Aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena si bodoh ini." kata Kasamatsu-senpai, yang lebih terdengar sebagai bisikan untuk diri sendiri.

'_Sampai kapan kau akan mengataiku bodoh, dasar senpai _baka_!_' batin Kise kesal.

"Kau tahu Kise. Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku ke luar. Bukan keluar negeri maksudku. Tapi setidaknya cukup jauh untuk disebut _luar_."

'_Terus, apa hubungannya denganku? Dasar senpai _baka_!_' batin Kise, masih dengan kekesalannya.

"Aku tahu, kau mungkin tidak akan peduli."

'_Memang_.'

"Seharusnya aku juga tidak peduli. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya naif kalau aku bilang tidak peduli sekarang."

Keadaan hening sesaat.

"Walaupun tidak keluar negeri, tapi hal itu cukup untuk membuatku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Cukup untuk membuatku tidak _akan_ bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan hal itu membuat hatiku sakit."

Sekali lagi, Kise tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata Kasamatsu-senpai.

'_Tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi, katanya_.' batin Kise bingung.

"Aku tahu itu rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi itulah kenyataannya."

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Kise memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Ia ingin menanyakan maksud dari kata-kata senpainya itu. Tetapi tetap saja, tubuhnya menolak. Tubuhnya menolak untuk melepaskan diri dari kehangatan tubuh Kasamatsu-senpai yang terasa begitu menentramkan.

"Jadi, Kise..."

Dengan spontan Kise terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan dari kata-kata itu.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya..."

'_Sial, kenapa lama sekali_." batin Kise kesal.

"Aku ingin bilang..."

CTARRR!

Kalimat terakhir itu tertutup oleh suara kembang api. Tak lama setelah itu, Kise merasakan kehangatan pada bibirnya. Tanpa harus memutar otaknya pun Kise tahu, bahwa Kasamatsu-senpai sedang menciumnya.

Ciuman itu terasa begitu hangat, dan begitu lama. Selama yang ia rasakan, sampai akhirnya kehangatan itu mengantarnya pada dunia mimpi.

* * *

"Ryouta!"

Satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat Kise kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau mau tetap di sini atau ikut kami pulang?" tanya lelaki bersurai merah yang telah menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata itu.

"Kutinggal."

"Akashicchi tunggu dulu."

"Sejak kapan kau bisa memberiku perintah." sahut Akashi dengan garangnya, lalu meninggalkan Kise.

Kise menghela napas. "Baiklah, ini saatnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Biarkan yang berlalu tetap berlalu." katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi.

"Memang naif rasanya kalau aku katakan bahwa aku akan melupakan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri. Aku tahu, senpai pasti sudah memulai langkah baru di sana. Jadi, aku juga akan memulai langkah baruku. Untuk memulai langkah baruku, aku harus meninggalkan langkah lamaku atau apalah itu."

Kise terdiam sesaat.

"Kau tahu senpai, memang agak kejam. Tapi aku akan menutup langkah lamaku dengan berkata, aku juga mencitaimu, senpai."

**| Owari |**

Saya mohon maaf jika fanfic yang saya buat tidak sesuai dengan harapan Anda. Mohon dimaklumi, karena saya seorang newbie.

Saya tahu masih banyak kekurangan dalam fanfic buatan saya. Atau malah seluruh fanfic saya adalah _kurang_.

Maka dari itu, saya berharap Anda dengan senang hati memberikan tanggapan ataupun masukan terhadap saya. Saya akan sangat bersyukur dengan hal itu.

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas kekurangannya.

Salam hangat dari saya *bows


End file.
